


Get Well Soon

by xXSoftlyFallingSakuraXx



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSoftlyFallingSakuraXx/pseuds/xXSoftlyFallingSakuraXx
Summary: Kurt gets sick and Blaine takes care of him (Sick Fic,One shot)





	Get Well Soon

Kurt shifted his bags in his arms unlocking his apartment door he puts them down on the counter and sighs pressing his forehead against the fridge he hadn't been feeling well all day and now he just wanted to crawl in bed and die but there was so much to do.

Kurt started packing away the groceries before sitting on the couch he shut his eyes he would just rest them for a minute then he would be get back to work...

"Kurt? Sweetie?" Blaine asked leaning over Kurt's prone body on the couch Kurt cracked open his glasz eyes blinking hazily his eyes glazed with sickness

"Blaine? Holy crap!" Kurt sat nearly colliding with his boyfriend "What time is it I have so much work to do an-"

Blaine pushed Kurt back into a lying position "Kurt why didn't you tell me that you were sick" he says putting his hand on Kurt's forehead "Your burning up" Blaine sighs straightening up "You lay down here I'm going to go get you some tea and medicine"

Kurt starts to protest ''But I ha-"

Blaine holds up a hand "No buts Kurt your sick i'll call you manger and tell her your not coming tomorrow your staying home and relaxing" Kurt sighed putting his arm over his eyes "Fine" he says turning over.

Blaine grabs a blanket of the back of the couch draping it over Kurt and walking to the kitchen he finds the correct medicine and makes some tea he carry's it out to the living room sitting on the end of the couch

"Kurt sweetie come on take your medicine" Kurt yawns pushing himself up weakly and accepting the medicine washing it down with a sip of tea

"Thanks" he rasps coughing into his arm he lays back down closing his eyes Blaine leans down kissing Kurt on the forehead "Get well soon" he says to his sleeping boyfriend turning off the light and walking down the hall to there bedroom ready to pamper Kurt in the morning.


End file.
